


Millie, DON'T come get your Man

by pretthvvs



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Added on canon scene, Clumsy Moxxie, Coco is lesbian, Disturbing Themes, Extended Scene, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Imp puns, Intimacy, Intimacy Intended as Dominance, Lazy Draft, Missing Scene, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Spitefic, Tags May Change, might be deleted, moxxie is clumsy and scatterbrained, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretthvvs/pseuds/pretthvvs
Summary: Whoever’s married to him is a lucky woman, Moxxie is a real cute imp with sizable horns.Verosika and her sluts couldn’t help to take him sweetly as revenge against her ex, no penetration required.A prolonged scene of Moxxie being ravished in Helluva Boss fic.
Relationships: Moxxie/Verosika
Kudos: 22





	Millie, DON'T come get your Man

“Game on - _bitch_.”

“Hmph. You bet your whore ass I’m a gamer, and just like a fucking controller it’s going to be circled, and pressed - just like the way your c*it was when we were having that hot sex. Funny joke, right?” Blitzo smiled and gushed… then quickly blew raspberries like thinking of it was a regrettable memory. “Pfft, get your head out of the gutter ya popstar pervert! _Loonie, Mox!_ We’re leaving. I can only handle my distaste for so long, thanks!”

“C, coming, sirr...”

Distracted, Verosika eyes narrow and zero on the beaten up imp struggling to stand, failing to do so when he tried -- and failed -- to hitch his hooves back up due to misstep on a cracked tile. She licks her lips in response.

She feels the need to extend the impact she put. For a first impression, Moxxie is too appealing to leave unfinished.

Nothing, then “ Oh, _cheese and crackers!_ ” is screamed in alarm once Verosika has him by the tail, pulling him right back in. The doors slammed.

This is not going in his favor at all. And Blitzo wasn't more aware then his mouth needing to be tapped shut cause he needed to shut the hell up. Loona was an uncaring bitch.

“Where do you think you’re crawling back into, imp boy?” Verosika purred.

Her crew knew what to do again and they reveled in it; all of them, almost pinned Moxxie on the ground and he could only sputter in the process.

One not caught up in his captive hold caught on quick to what her leader was thinking and spoke, though apparently not out of turn. “Like seriously, Blitzo's bare ass? Dirty.” Coco, the afro haired one, giggled. “Her bare ass? _Golden_. Like my cute Apple here! The little imp too loyal for a shitty witty boss who pays you jack?”

“Just like a dog, hmm hmmm...” Kiki piped up, “She is right, y'know. I give that boy's business three years at most.” She had a nasty grin and upside down religious symbols for earrings.

“Your guitaring was sexy and all imp, but... you'll be on the streets. Guarantee it~.” Josh was the white-haired male with the same mocking symbol and added in that sultry, slurred voice.

Verosika snapped her fingers angrily. “Ya’ll, shut your mouths! He thought I was finished making _my_ statement...”--A physical one, on his body, a horrified Moxxie realized--“Little Moxxie here needs to be taught a few things. You interrupted me... You deserve better than a few kisses, darling.” 

Verosika lovingly touched his cheek, to his lips, careful to not be hurt by his beak. Pretty.

“Hello, Moxxie. Nice first _imp_ ression. I think I need to _imp_ lement in your (boss's) head who you're much better off belongin’ too, hmm~?”

Moxxie bared his teeth. “Excuse me, but the significant other -- and boss, I have is enough! Very much so! Hasn’t your first round been enough, Miss Verosika!? I have a wife! And five children!” he paused. “That... I'm about to have in some time... hah... I'd rather you'd not.”

...They didn't find imps worth their time beyond entertainment snacks, the arrogance in her eyes sells it. Makes his clench in disgust, confusing himself like he didn't know why.

He couldn't tell if this was comparable to that nightmare of his parents being murdered, being danced around, desperately trying to be a dream he would like to revel in if he wasn't married... but nope. Moxxie wasn't sexual in nature if it didn't involve his wife, and coming from a famous demon and her slutty bitch get-together who looked down at imps derogatorily, and who's music isn't even good to make up for any of this --

(And Moxxie would never, ever understand it; succubus and incubus imps... were still imps. Why do the low pick on the lowest of the low? What difference was it when you get persecuted and dismissed the same by the bigger man? By Satan they have no right to this attitude; fucking traitorous narc _bastards_.)

His voice squeaked once her pink-red tail nudged his red in affection, making sure to be slow in a manner of teasing, nudging nature before curling on the other.

“Oh mama - think of the good thoughts, think of the good thoughts, think of the good thoughts - oops!” only to interrupted by feeling his polished horns traced, up and down like it was a work of art. A hopeless cry of ' _millie!_ ' is hard with his mouth so dry.

“Your _mommy_ is here, babe, and let me say...” she held a finger to his snout, pausing to drink from the premature love potion. Once hearts flow from her being, Verosika smirks.

The horn grab is maliciously tight. The scent is already starting to lighten his senses. To sweeten the deal she pats a horn and retreats, preventing the smaller imp's breath of relief to stay anything less into a chocking start when her tight outfit flinged off one of her breasts. Then the other.

“I oughta put your super sized horns full display on _imp_ stagram,” the succubus croons. Her tail is finally latched on to his like a leech; a increasingly draining move. Well, it certainly feels it, the more she squeezes the more light-headed he gets (the tips are touching, the tips are _touching_ -!!) “ _Imp_ ressively clean, ooh! What big horns you have,” she smooched the horn.

“Hard horns you have.” smooch to the cheek.

“Polished horns you have.” smooch to the eye. 

“And finally...”

Verosika forces Moxxie to look at her again, tapping his beak as if to signal him for something, while unwanted, anticipating in nature.

And, pushing her body against his uncomfortably, gives Moxxie a affectionate, burning kiss. _Literally_. His mouth is on fire with her forced love, and he can't even exhale out of it. Verosika pushes hard enough to force her tongue through his beak and it was all over from there.

He didn't moan. 

Despised the connection of their spit when she pulls away and wipes hers off.

Coco was the chatty lesbian, he mused while recovering. He knew this now. “Ooh, lookie lookie at his wittle imp hooves!” She wouldn't shut her mouth about them; smaller then booties for sure. He scorn her claws lifting it up as high to stand on her shoulder, massaging, and begin tickling his feet. Poor Moxxie was ticklish, so he reacted exactly what they wanted: resisting to say a pip, trying to not start... before laughing anyway. Very cute. 

The prostitutes at this point were incredibly frisky; acting on the vulnerable imp without their boss's say.

Besides Coco, _everyone_ ganged up on him. Kissing, groping, licking, biting. Verosika definitely wasn't happy to share. “ _Okay_ ,” she impatiently snapped, “that’s enough with the gangbang, sluts! Quit it! Fuck _off!_ ” 

The demons all retreated obediently - demons he refuses to learn the name of: Ace, Kiki, Josh, Milky, Apple, all of them, slicing Moxxie into tiny little bits with their carnivore gazes alone. Verosika intensifies it horribly.

He'd rather be skinned alive at this point, horns mounted on the wall.

“All that talk about him protecting his cute employees… well, I bet he’ll be honored with you coming back to him in my spit. Maybe jealous?” 

Her crew laughs in perverse delight. There is no joke.

“Consider it a fucking statement for your douchebag boss, Moxxie!” Her eyes haven't dull any less after the molestation; they brightened. It scares him more that the punishment was that exhilarating. “Tah tah for now.~”

Moxxie almost wants to say something but when he tries... nothing. All too happy to be allowed to finally escape, this time he high tails his ass out of there, disheveled, afraid, covered in a worser blotch of bright red lipstick. She only blows a kiss in seeing him look back with his tail between his legs - and between his legs, no penetration marks in sight, for that would be too far. (But wouldn't make it less enough.)

He’s still in panic. “Stupid Succubuses… wait a second, is that right...? H -- How do you say succubus plural, again? UGH! FUCKING SHIT, AVENGE ME--!!”

Moxxie hopes Millie will make it better.


End file.
